Unconcious Love
by SitoriTenshi
Summary: FayeXShin! First eva! Spike is dead, and Shin is found unconcious. Faye is chosen to take care of him, but falls in love...only to find out he hides a secret from her!
1. The Begining of our story

Authors Note: Hey hey all. InuGurl aka Shelly here sayn Have a nice day, only if u pay..pay me..yesh.LOL..nwyz..This is my first ShinXFaye! And I think its the ONLY one!!!:):) I own what I own and I dont what I dont..but PWEEEZ dont copy!!  
  
Chapter 1: Cold Nights  
  
Nights were cold now. Cold for all the Bebop   
  
members, for their dear comrade, Spike Speigal, had passed   
  
on. Killed by Vicious during the last battle. Of course   
  
neither Spike nor Vicious's bodies were recovered after the   
  
last battle. The five or six remaining member of the   
  
infamous Red Dragon Syndicate had C4'd the building and   
  
blown it to pieces. Only about three others managed to climb   
  
their ways out of the building before the C4 exploded. One   
  
of these three was Shin, brother of Lin, and long lasting   
  
member of the Red Dragon Syndicate. Shin, bleeding horribly,   
  
heard the C4 being positioned throughtout the building and   
  
gathering all strength let, exited the building and bleeding   
  
out and limping. The other two who escaped were Elijah and   
  
Farmid. But sadly Spike, nor Vicious managed to escape the   
  
blast. They went with the building in flames and smoke.  
  
The remaining members of the Bebop were crushed.   
  
They could now and then be found throughtout the Bebop in a   
  
corner shedding tears of sorrow. But of course none of them   
  
were as sad as Faye, whom had locked herself in her room in   
  
the dark.  
  
Authors Note: R & R Pweeez!!:) I hopy u liked!!!! I did! And I have much more! so giv some luv and I will post!! Shelly signing off sayn I love bronski, and hav a nice day, only afta u pay..pay me...yesh yesh;) 


	2. The Hospital

Authors Note: YAY! people actually liked my story being a ShinXFaye!!!!:):) Happy I am! Nwyz..plz no copy me..I own wut I own, and not wut I dont! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2:The Hospital  
  
"About a period of 2 months has passed since that day, and a dark man layed in a hospital bed in Mars."  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Yea, yea. I'm comming!" Yelled Faye from inside her apartment. "Just give me a sec!" She yelled throwing on her puprle robe covering her langeree, and making her way to her door and opening it.  
  
"Hello Miss Valentine." Said a man clad in black. "I am from Mars hospital, we would like you to come with us to help identify someone."  
  
"Erm...sure. Just let me...get dressed. "She said, slamming the door in his face. She hurried around the room and quickly got dressed and went with the man.  
  
Once at the hospital faye was let through many winding hallways untill they reached a doorway with "Please be quiet" plastered on the door.  
  
"Please enter here and tell us if you reconize this man, he was found amonst the rubble of the Red Dragon syndicate mumbling.. "faye..must tell..her" under his breath."  
  
Faye's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, could it really be Spike!!!!??  
  
Authors Note: R & R pweeez! I hope u lyk!! Peace! 


	3. The Man in the Room

Authors Note: Wow my chappies have been kinda short!!! lol..its only cuz I write it out on paper b4 I type it up..and I dont realize how short it really is typed!!! LOL okey okey..well thx sooo much for the reviews! I hope u lyk! I own what I own, dont copy me plz!  
  
Chapter 3:The Man in the hospital  
  
Faye slowly pushed the door open with great care to keep it from sqeaking. She entered the room and walked to the figure lying in the bed. It wasn't Spike!!!!..... but he looked so.....so familier... Like...like that man named Shin!!  
  
"Shin?" Faye said softly approaching the man. He didnt respond. But she was SO sure it really was him...wait..he isnt even....  
  
"You see Miss Valentine, he seems to be in a coma. Noone knew who he was, so we came to you since he was mumbling your name when he was found. It took us forever to find you!" Said the man entering the room. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Y....yes I do." She said half whispering. "His name is....is Shin, sir." She said mezmorizingly.  
  
"Shin ehh? Okey, well thankyou Miss Valentine, now I guess we just have to find his family...." He trailed off.  
  
"That...that wont be possible sir. His family is all ...they're all dead." She said not to cheerfully.  
  
"Oh...that IS a problem... You see, coma patients usually need someone to talk to them...ya know, to spend time with them in order to wake up....if his family is all passed he may never wake up... We mine as well just pull his plug..." The man said concerned.  
  
"NO!!! No, you cant do that..." Faye yelled frantically... "Erm....I'll take him! I'll care for him! Let me please!" She yelled, making the man be very taken aback.  
  
"Okay Miss Valentine...if you insist on the matter. " He said. "But that means you have to pay for his bed as long as he is here from now on.." He trailed again.  
  
Faye frowned. "I'm no bounty-hunter anymore.. I'm a damn waitress..I dont have that kind of money to pay for that...."  
  
"Then Miss Valentine..I'm afraid.."  
  
"I'll take him home with me!...I can take care of him at my place..my apartment!" She pleaded.  
  
"I dunno then Miss..." He began.  
  
"Please!...he was.." A little tear began to form in the corner of her eye. "He was..a friend of someone very dear to me.. "Please!" She begged.  
  
"Very well." He sighed. "Jax, Marco!"  
  
  
  
"Yes sir!?" Came a reply from to near by workers.  
  
"Help me and this lady here transport this man to   
  
her home." He ordered.  
  
"But sir. Is that not against the rules sir?" One, apparently Marco asked.  
  
"Shutup you dimwit, this is a special case. Do not question the matter and help us NOW!" He yelled. The two workers quickly went over to Shin's sleeping body and began unplugging things from him.  
  
"He..he doesn't need all that does he?" Faye questioned, imagining the clutter her room would suffer with so much.  
  
"No..no Miss, just hospital equipment...all he will require from you is your time. Just talk to him, and be near him. That's all." Jax smiled.  
  
"Oh, good!" She smiled back. "I was afraid I wouldnt have any room left in my apartment with all that!"  
  
"Yea well, comeon you can show us where to take him, then he is all yours." The man in black said. Faye and the three men carrying Shin went out to a hospital owned mini-transport ship. They loaded Shin inside and took off for Faye's residence. It was not long at all before they arrived and the men hauled Shin's body up six flights of stairs to Faye's floor. She hurried to her door and unlocked it quickly, and then rushed in to show them where he room was. The three men layed Shin in Faye's bed gently and covered him with blankets. Then they quickly rushed out the door saying "Domo Arigatu!" And "Saryoonara!" back to Faye. So now Shin occupied Faye's bedroom, and she found herself in her living room, on the couch, for only god knows how long.  
  
Authors Note: You lyk?? R & R pwwwweeeez!! Weeeeell shelly goin now! Peaz 


	4. The First talk, the only talk, but it wa...

Authos Note: YAY! I FINALLLY got Micro Word!! That's why my chappies SOOO short so far..I had a crappie writing program...So nwyz..Miss Shelly'z got on her writing cap *literally I have a writers cap* and now she shall continue her story! Thx for all da luvn!!!! I own wut I own..Dont copy me pwwwweeeez!  
  
Chapter 4: Falling in Love Really is that Easy  
  
Now Faye had a new guest, and not just any guest mind you. An unconscious man!!! She knew oh so very well this would be no walk in the ballpark. First off, of course, her being a waitress might pose as a ickle bit of a problem. She constantly has her girlfriends from work come and "chill" at her apartment. A kind of "tea party" where the ladies talked about life. Of course, Faye always ended up making things up to tell her friends. She wanted to hide her past from the world. It was to painful, and secretly she was to lonely now. So now, what would all these ranting ladies have to say about the hot guy asleep in her bed!!? Oh well, they can talk she decided. Now to the other problem...a hot guy in her bed! Geez.this would be fun. She walked over to her balcony, it was dark outside now and from her 6th floor apartment window you could see the stars very well. Nothing compared to how well you could see them on the Bebop though, but she found it best to not think about the Bebop, or her former comrades.  
  
"*sigh* I think it might be a good time to take a try at that talking to the unconscious guy thing." She whispered to herself. She made her way from the balcony, through the kitchen and her lovely little couch, and into her bedroom. He looked sooo peaceful while he was sleeping in her white flower covered sheets! She almost felt guilty talking to him, with the slight fear that he might awaken. But then again, unconscious men don't just open their eyes!!!  
  
"So..Shin." She half laughed. " Wow.erm.I probably sound like a loony. I mean..I've neva talked to someone unconscious before.you know..someone who cant..talk back." She felt so funny saying this to him. "Well, I guess I could tell you about myself.I'm sure..Spike didn't tell you anything." She whispered..gulping quickly at the mention of Spike's name.  
  
"Well..it's the year 2074 now. And I'm well.older then I would want to tell you!" She laughed at her comment. " You see, no one but I know my real name. I was in an accident a long time ago, and I was found and taken to a hospital.much like yourself. I woke up in some hospital with no clue who I was.so they named me Faye Valentine. The doctor had an infatuation with some girl by that name. Well anyway...until right before Spike's battle with Vicious.I didn't even know my name. My memories were all lost from before the accident. But.. if you swear not to tell.I'll tell you my real name." She said smiling. She was begging to like this whole thing. " It's.Renee'.Renee' Ventura..It's Italian of course. Haha..I'm a romany!" She smiled. " But you can't tell! Ok, it's our secret!" She whispered. "You know what Shin." She giggled. " Your really cute when your sleeping!"  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Oh shit!!" Faye sighed. "I'll be right back Shin!" She called running out of her room..closing the door and flipping off the lights behind her. She hurried to her door, not even looking through the peep-hole and slinging the door open.  
  
"Hell." She began looking up at the person standing there. "Oh my god!" She screamed and slammed the door, locking it as quickly as she could. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!" She said to herself.running to her room and locking the door behind her.  
  
BANG BANG "OPEN THIS DOOR FAYE! YOU KNOW I'LL BREAK IT DOWN IF YOU DON'T!" The voice of a man sounded.  
  
"Shit...Oh Shin! I thought he was dead! I thought he was dead...oh god this is fucking messed up!" She said to Shin, stroking hair out of his face. "I can't keep him out. He's going to break down the door. Oh Shin I wish you were awake!! I can't let him find you!" She said. "I'm going to hide you Shin..I only hope you can hear me!"  
  
BOOM..the door was busted down.  
  
"Shit!" She cried. She struggled to get Shin off of the bed and onto the floor. She finally got him to roll over, and he hit the ground with a "thump".. "Now.your going under my bed.he wont find you there.please god don't let him find him!" She whisper-cried.  
  
BANG.her bedroom door was being busted down.  
  
"Noo..damnit!" She cried. She rolled Shin under her bed quickly..whispering in his ear quickly "I pray to god you heard everything I told you Shin.I'm sorry!" And then she stood up and ran to her window, and made a fatal attempt to open it.  
  
BOOM "Well hello Miss Valentine. Been looking for you!" Said a silver- haired man smirking evily.  
  
Authors Note: How ya lyk? R&R pweeez!!!!!Oh and srry to all you ViciousXFaye fans..I know it's a blow. But I gata do it for the story!! And don't wrry, I'm guna write one of those one of these dayz!!! SHINXFAYE ROX! 


	5. Unhappy Situations

Authors Note: Hey hey Shelly AGAIN!!!(( Time to continue my story! I'm sooo happy! I'm getting lotz of reviews so far! Thnkya much! I own wut I own and don't what I don't so don't copy me PWEEZ!o and sry for the Vicious attacks..I lyk him to..but I gata do it for the stories sake!  
  
Chapter 5: Unhappy Situations  
  
Of course Faye was in sheer terror. She had defiantly thought this silver haired nightmare was dead.it was like seeing a ghost. And not a very nice ghost at that! He of course was followed by about twenty goons of his own, and Faye was by herself, save the poor unconscious Shin lying under her bed! But of course, she wanted him to remain there, hidden from view. If Vicious was going to get either one of them, it would be her. Of course, it being Vicious, left a note on her bed. Reading "I've got her, come and get her if she means anything to you." Apparently addressed to someone, but not Shin. It was another S..Spike? Faye's heart jumped to her throat. The goons lashed at her and grabbed her by her arms, but she wasn't going that easy! She kicked one clear in the face, causing his nose to bleed, and backslashed the other. About five more lurched at her, all five quickly falling to the ground. She liked this feeling, she felt tough and unbeatable.of course until Vicious took out a gun shooting up in the ceiling as a warning shot. Great, she wasn't getting out of it that easy was she now? Damn, life just gata suck for her doesn't it!!!?  
  
"Miss Valentine, I highly suggest you don't make me use this." Vicious smirked. "I don't think you would very much enjoy being shot."  
  
"Fuck you!" Faye yelled. It was the only thing she could thing of saying, but of course, it wasn't exactly the smartest thing she could have done. Vicious's goons grabbed her arms again, but this time a gun was pointed at her face, so Faye decided it best to not fight back this time.  
  
"Fuck you Vicious." She cried.  
  
"Please do Miss Valentine." Vicious smirked evilly. Receiving a world- renowned Faye evil glare. Of course it being Vicious receiving the glare, he couldn't care less! He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, and that is the last thing Faye remembered, for one of the goons had taken something quite large and pounded the back of her head, causing her to black out. She was carried out of her apartment on the shoulder of one of the goons, and Shin was left under her bed safe..but stirring in his slumber.  
  
Hours past, mayb two mayb three but her apartment door was soon busted down again.  
  
"Faye!!!?" Cried a voice. "Faye..damnit!" It was a certain Green Fro'd man we all like to refer to as Spike. "Oh shit.where the hell is she? God.well I guess I should find Shin."  
  
"Mmmmmm.." Groaned Shin from under Faye's bed. "Mmmm.where...where am I?"  
  
Spike hearing the noise pulled out his gun quickly. "Who the fuck is there!!?" He called, half expecting Vicious himself to walk out of the shadows.  
  
"In here..Spike..is that you?" Shin called, still a bit confused. Spike upon hearing the voice calling went into Faye's bedroom and listened for the rustling. He leaned down and looked under her bed.  
  
"You know Shin, your pretty damn lucky I'm not Vicious with you making all that noise." Spike smirked to his friend offering him a hand.  
  
"Yeah well, Vicious already paid his lovely visit Spike." Shin sighed. "They took her of course."  
  
"Why the hell didn't you do anything?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Well letsee here Spike. I was unconscious, but I could hear everything. Faye told me what was hapning. I wanted to help, but I couldn't."  
  
"Aww man I know that, I was just messin around. You know where he took her?"Spike asked curiously picking up the note left behind.  
  
"Nah, not a fucking clue. I've been unconscious for so fucking long, by now he's moved. And you know Spike, Faye wont be very happy to see you." Shin sighed pulling on a pair of jeans and loading his gun, that was hidden in the drawer by Faye. "Making her believe you were dead for so long really had its effects on her ya know. She will probly kill you when she sees you, so make sure you wear a bullet-proof vest! HAHAHA!" Shin joked with his friend. "Nah but really, she wont be happy you know."  
  
"Yea, how could I not know. But oh well, I guess all we have to worry about now is getting her back ehh?" Spike said. "Shouldn't be much of a problem at all."  
  
"No Spike, you just don't want it to be a problem. It's gonna be hell getting her out. You know Vicious isn't exactly short on man power." Shin said grabbing his jacket off of a nearby chair where Faye had placed it.  
  
"Yea, that sucks shit don't'it? Haha..oh well, come with me we gat a few friends of mine we need to go see. They will help us out." Spike said to his comrade. "And fix up your hair a bit, it's all shagged from your sleep." He laughed. He and Shin headed out of the apartment and headed towards the alleys, where Spike's ship, the Swordfish was waiting.  
  
Authors Note: How ya lyk??? R & R pwwweeeeez!!! ShinXFaye Rox! This is Shelly signing off sayn, have a nice day, only If u pay..pay me..yesh 


	6. Finding Faye

Authors Note: Hey hey.. guess wut.. THE BEATLES ROCK! Yeah nwyz.he b da next chappie! Read and enjoy.and I love MY shin!!!;)  
  
Chapter 6: xFinding Fayex  
  
Faye moaned. The back of her head hurt badly! She found herself sprawled out on a bed, quite dilerious. She tried to get up but couldn't.. Her arms and legs were tied to the bed!!  
  
"Oh fucking hell!" She sighed. "Great, just great." If things could get any worse, they defiantly did.  
  
"Like your new accommodations Miss Valentine?" Came a man's voice.  
  
"Shut up you...Shin???" She cried. The man standing there looked so much like Shin, but no.it couldn't be, he wouldn't do this!  
  
"Haha, I take it you know my brother then." He smirked walking ova by her. She was frightened at this movement.hey she was tied down, sprawled out on a bed.she was one hell of a scared girl. "No, no. I'm not Shin. Good for nothing brother he is I tell you. My name is Lin. Remember that well." He said. "I do believe you are about to have a very.eager visitor." He smiled evilly and walked out. And of course, right after he exited the room, Vicious walked in.  
  
"Hello Miss Valentine." He said coldly. He walked over to the bed she was tied to and sat on it, leaning over her face to face. Close enough to kiss her. "Welcome to reality. I'm not dead. And if I were you, I wouldn't count on your little Spike to come help you." His eyes were dark and cold. He leaned back out of her face and went to the end of the bed, and her feet. By this time she was VERY frightened as to what he was doing. He looked up at her and took out a dagger. He cut the ropes from her legs, and then went up to her arms. " I know." He cut one arm loose. "That you don't want to be at all involved with all this Miss Valentine." He cut the other loose. "You're my bait, and nothing more. But I do wish you to be as comfortable as you can." Faye looked at him a bit complexed, wondering why the hell Vicious was being.nice to her.   
  
"I.I don't understand." She whispered frightened.he was to close.  
  
"You don't have to. You have free roam of the building Faye. But I advice you don't try to escape. If you do, I wont be so nice to you at all." He said. He gave her a quick smile, just a small one, but enough of one for it to be called a smile, and he got up and left the room.  
  
"Oh my god!" Faye said to herself, not able to grasp what just happened. Why is he being.so nice? Faye was quite a bit complexed by her freedoms. So, she was allowed to go anywhere, except outside. Ok. Well then.."I'm hungry." She said smirking to herself. "Now, lets see how big this place REALLY is." She smirked opening the door to the room she was left in. She walked into a wonderful, beautiful painted room. It was giant, and she looked to the ceiling. It had murals painted on it, of angels and demons.the battle between heaven and hell. It was painted with beautiful colors, a assortment of colors of blue and red, and almost every other color. It depicted demons overthrowing heaven, a horrid scene filled with violence, but yet it was beautiful and mesmorized Faye. She walked to a door on the far side of the room, it was crafted very well, mahogany wood, a very nice shade. She pushed the door open to find Vicious talking with Lin and two other men.  
  
"Seems we have a visitor." Vicious said, aware of Faye's presence. She started to close the door and leave, but Vicious called her. "Miss Valentine, come here." She was a bit nervous, and defiantly did not want to go to him. But she went anyway, knowing the consequences would be worse if she didn't go.  
  
"Y.yes?" She said uncertaintly walking in.  
  
"Do you know who these men are Miss Valentine?" He questioned her. "Of course you don't. They are assasins, preparing for Spike.to kill Spike. If he comes for you, he dies." He smirked.  
  
"Here." Lin said throwing her a communitcator. "This is your only chance to save him. Call him and tell him not to come." He said. "Now get lost." Faye quickly obayed and left the room.  
  
"You think she fell for it?" Lin questioned Vicious.  
  
"Of course, she will call him and tell him not to come, and he will fall right into our hands, right where we want him." He smirked. "Back to buiseness."  
  
"So man, how are we going to find her?" Shin asked his buddy.  
  
"We gata find Ed. That's the only way that I know we can find her." Spike replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ed? You mean that wiz kid who used to be part of your crew?" Shin asked.  
  
"Yeah, the wiz kid. She will definably know how to find Faye." Spike said smiling to his comrade.  
  
"Hmm.she was 13 back in the Bebop days wasn't she? That makes her, what 15? Now." Shin said wondering to himself out loud.  
  
"Yeah, I think so!" Spike laughed. "I know where she is, her father and her live in a house not to far from Faye's apartment."  
  
"Well then Spike, lets go!" Shin said. "Just point the way." Spike did of course, and they headed off to find Edward the now 15 great!  
  
"Mmmmmm. This food is soooooooo delicious!" Faye cried to the cook. She had finally wondered into the enormous kitchen, and somehow convinced the cook to fix her a giant meal. "Ooo thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I've never tasted anything better!" Of course at Faye's wonderful comments pleased the cook greatly!  
  
"You like my cooking that much do ya? Well, I'm glad. I don't get to cook for pretty ladies such as yourself anymore." He smiled. "So you're the one they brought in then, ehh?" He said looking her up.  
  
"Um..yea. Actually I'm a little confused, Vicious is being, like, all nice to me. And I'm his enemy. Is there any.reason for that?" She questioned.  
  
"Well of course there is a reason miss." He said. "There's a reason for everything." He said rather matter-of-factly. "His reason is simply that you had moved on, and didn't even know Spike was alive. He doesn't want to hurt you. He's after Spike, and Shin too. But your really not his concern, your only the bait."  
  
"Oh, I see. So that's why they told me to call Spike on this communicator?" She said pulling it out from her pocket. "They wanted me to call him, and tell him not to come.so that he would?"  
  
"Yep. I suposin that's what he had in mind. Perty smart plan if I do say so myself." He said cheerfully. "Though, you didn't call did ya?"  
  
"N.no. I didn't." She said, half frightend he would be angered at her.  
  
"Good good. To tell the truth, I don't want any of this mess going on. But of course, if he don't come.your stuck here." He said. "Though the thought of you stayin isn't that bad, I would have someone to complement my cookin fer a change!" He smiled. "Well run along Miss Valentine. Time fer me ter clean up this place."  
  
"Ok, thanks so much for the food. It was sooooo yummy!" She said.  
  
"Not a problem. Now run along!" he said, and at that she exited the kitchen and went on a mission to find her room.  
"Soooo man. This is tha place?" Shin asked a bit puzzled. They were standing outside.  
  
"Yea." Spike said looking up. It was a giant mansion, tall and wide. White, with blue shutters and collums outside the front door.  
  
"Man, they hit it big!" Shin said completely in awe.  
  
"Doubtful. Remember, wiz kid." Spike replied.  
  
"Right." Shin replied. The two walked to the front door, and pushed the doorbell. A beautiful chime could be heard ringing throughout the house. And then the sound of footsteps. And the door opend.  
  
"SPIKER-PERSON!!!" Screamed the still red-head, but not flat chested Ed, jumping onto Spike.  
  
"Yea, hi Ed." He said, prying the girl off of him. "This is Shin. We need you to help us ok Ed?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yesh, yesh Spiker-person! Edward will do AnYtHiNg for you!!!" She said dancing around.  
  
"Hasn't lost her spark has she?" Spike thought aloud. "Ok Ed. Help us find where Faye is, she's been kidnapped.  
  
" Ok Spiker-person! Follow Edward!!!!"  
  
Authors Note: Hey hey. How ya like? Hope ya did lyk. R&R pweeeeez! 


End file.
